This project will develop the application of state-of-the-art charge coupled device (CCD) image detectors to the problem of the automatic analysis of DNA sequencing gels. Success of this project will result in commercialization of an instrument capable of reading, interpreting and storing DNA sequence information directly from an autoradiogram of a DNA sequencing gel. Such an instrument will strengthen the basic and medical research communities. Phase I will provide experimental data for analysis of the parameters required of a CCD digitizer used in this application. The problems of integrating the physical design of the instrument with the development of software for the image analysis will be thoroughly investigated. Algorithms of analysis and initial software will be developed. These data will serve as a basis for the full scale development of a DNA sequence gel digitizer including the comprehensive development of related analysis software in Phase II.